The First Meeting
by mjeleon
Summary: DH SPOILER! A short little oneshot involving the newest members of the Harry Potter world, particularly young Scorpius and his family, as well as a bit on Rose Weasley.Kind of a pre-ship for S/R.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, lucky JK is the one who does. So yeah.

Summary: DH SPOILER! A short little oneshot involving the newest members of the Harry Potter world, particularly young Scorpius and his family, as well as a bit on Rose Weasley.

**------------------------------------**

The First Meeting 

**------------------------------------**

"Draco, one stroll in the park won't do any harm now, will it?" insisted Olivia Malfoy. She leaned her head against her husband's shoulder and he sighed, rubbing his eyes and shifting on the couch.

Setting the book down, he murmured, "I thought we'd agreed lying low was the best we could do for now, and you know how much Scorpius detests glamour charms."

Olivia tried not to laugh, remembering the last time they'd tried the charm poor Scorpius; it had gone quite wrong. Running her fingers through Draco's pale blond hair she tried again, "Scorpius has been longing to go out for awhile, and it wouldn't be for long, sweetheart."

"My father won't be pleased…" he said, almost won over.

His wife stood up and offered her hand, "Draco…"

Sighing again, he smiled subtly and took her hand, standing up and smoothing down his pants.

"I'll fetch Scorpius then, darling; meet you by the front door in a bit," she said, grinning, before slipping out of the sitting room and heading off to find her son. The corners of Draco's mouth curved up just enough to count as a smile of his own and went to get his coat. Walking down a certain hall, he slowed down his pace and tiptoed, thankful that the thick carpeting muffled his footsteps. However, as silent as he was, as soon as he'd passed a certain door it swung open.

"Draco, Draco, just where are you headed off to?" remarked a cold voice behind him.

Unable to hide his grimace, Draco turned around and answered, "Father, as far as I'm concerned I am quite old enough to leave the house on my own. I _am_ married, and I _do_ have a child of my own."

Lucius, white hair combed impeccably, stared his son in the eye, "We've discussed this Draco, all of us. Olivia as well. Now that the war is over, the Malfoy name is quite the opposite of what it used to be. I thought you didn't want your son to live under that."

"Father…" Draco waved him off, "I believe we're all quite capable of making our own decisions, now if you'll excuse me, I have to leave."

Lucius watched his son walk off under the glow of the candlelight. He hesitated at the door. Narcissa would certainly not be overjoyed with the news of their outing, but she'd still probably take Draco's side. Shrugging, he shut the door and headed off to the study.

------------------------------------

"Daddy… My coat's too big," Scorpius complained, a frown on his young face, waving his hands, hidden as they were in the long sleeves, in front of Draco's face while Olivia wrapped a scarf around her neck. Draco smiled at his son and rolled up the sleeves. Scorpius was clearly glad to be leaving the house; he'd been moody for the past two weeks.

Draco looked down at his son proudly. The young boy wore a bowl haircut that suited his blond hair well. However, blond hair was not the only thing Scorpius had inherited from his father. He had also inherited the Malfoy scowl. Of course, at a more mature age it could be intimidating, but at the tender age of six it was much more comical. He remembered his own childhood. He fully appreciated his parents' efforts, but he meant to raise his own son in a much warmer environment, although he wished to maintain the seriousness to a certain degree. At one point he'd considered insisting on being called Father, but once his son had begun to talk he simply hadn't been able to enforce it.

"Dad!" Scorpius protested, pulling on his arm, "You've got that funny face you get when you start thinking about stuff!" Draco grinned, slipping his arms around his son and picking him up. Olivia smiled and rubbed Draco's arm as the trio headed out of the mansion, wrapped up in scarves, coats, jackets and wraps. Olivia pulled a woolen cap out of her purse and slid it onto Scorpius' head, right over his eyes, taking out a pair of large, fashionable sunglasses for herself. Draco put on matching cap and the three strolled out onto the sidewalk, while the gate to the mansion locked behind them. As they walked away, Draco glanced back at it. Granted, it wasn't as big as the actual Malfoy Mansion, but he was certainly not complaining. At least this street was of muggles only, it was the next street they had to watch out for. Luckily at this time of the day, the gateway that would take them directly to the park was still open.

------------------------------------

That afternoon in the park old friends met again to catch up on things, specifically Harry and Ginny Potter, Hermione and Ronald Weasley and all of their children.

"Harry! Oh Merlin, it's been too long," Hermione said, hugging Harry tightly. Harry smiled and returned the embrace, after which Hermione turned to greet his wife, "Ginny, you look amazing! How's little Lily?" Ginny gently eased Lily out of her arms and set the two-year-old onto the sidewalk.

"She can tell you herself, can't you Lily? Say hello to Aunt Hermione, baby," Ginny told her daughter. Lily waved her hand slowly, "Hi Aunt Mione."

"Why hello there Lily!" Hermione cooed. Ron struggled out of the car, carrying a bag filled to the brim with children's toys. Leaving Lily with Hermione, Ginny went over to help her brother as Hugo and Rose filed out of the car. Then the entire group migrated over to a nice spot in the center of the park by a pond.

Entertaining Albus, James and little Hugo Weasley with a team of paper boats to sail on the pond Harry flashed a smile at Ginny, who smiled back as she watched them happily, Lily in her lap.

Ron and Hermione laid out a huge blanket and promptly sat on it, determined to enjoy a moment's peace while they had the chance. Six-year-old Rose Weasley had taken after her mother and constantly pestered her parents with questions, always wanting to know more.

Curious about the park, she called over, "Mummy, Daddy, I'm gonna go exploring, okay?" The pair exchanged glances, but Ginny reassured them that the park was perfectly safe.

"Okay, but Rosy, not to far, okay?" Ron called after her.

"Yes, Daddy."

"And keep your sweater on!" Hermione reminded.

"Yes, Mummy." And with that, she was off. First she crept around the pond and over to a line of trees, inspecting the colors of the vibrant reds, oranges and yellows of the autumn leaves.

------------------------------------

Draco let his son down onto the floor as they arrived at the park, and Scorpius immediately shot off.

"Scor- Scorpius, not too far, okay, wait for me and your mother!" he called after his son, worry lines visible in his face.

"Draco," Olivia said, wrapping her arms around Draco's shoulders, "Let the boy be."

As they strolled onto the grass among the trees, Scorpius came running back, shouting, "Mum, Dad, looky what I found!" Excited, he led them to a more secluded corner of the park, surrounded by trees. There were a couple of stone benches overgrown with ivy, and in front of both lay small a pond, one of the three that the park boasted. Scorpius dove into a pile of leaves and scooted down to the pond, small eyes wide as he watched the water carefully. Draco smiled and perched on one of the benches while Olivia lay facedown beside her son.

"What're you looking at, Scorpius?" Olivia asked.

"Sh," he whispered, a small finger to his lips, "You'll scare away the fishies."

"Oh," Olivia whispered back, "show them to me?" Scorpius grinned and pointed into the water at a small group of three, silver fishes. The pair stared, enraptured, for quite awhile, while Draco simply watched his family in a silent bliss. He'd been so lucky. Pansy Parkinson had been all set on marrying, but after the battle at Hogwarts he never heard from her again. Partly, he was a bit sad, having known her for so long, but he was also glad because she could be insufferable at times.

Olivia had definitely been the light of his life as soon as he'd met her. He'd always expected to marry one of the witches he'd known since childhood, on account of his parents' arrangements, but Olivia had attended Meadow Academy, a small but expensive, all-girls school for "Fine Young Witches", instead of Hogwarts. He'd met her at the age of eighteen, when they'd been staying at the inn outside Diagon Alley. A lot of families were finding each other, or relocating back to their homes and such, so they were luckily not recognized by many. He'd dashed downstairs for a quick dinner, his stomach grumbling desperately, and had bumped into an amazingly beautiful blonde girl with round, chestnut eyes. He'd been hooked ever since. She was of pureblood heritage, but she'd been separated from her family. It was why she was there in the first place, and the Malfoy's made room for her at once. Her parents never showed, but she had fit in perfectly into Draco's life. Not only that, but she'd provided him with the most perfect son he ever could've wished for.

As Scorpius stretched, the fish swam away and he scowled; Olivia unable to help giggling, ruffled Scorpius' hair. This only made him pout more; he hated not being taken seriously. Fortunately Olivia knew how to counteract and began to tickle him. Soon both mother and son were laughing and tickling nonstop. Getting up to catch his breath, Scorpius looked around.

"Hey Mum, can I go exploring?" Draco tensed up, but Olivia nodded.

"Draco, we haven't seen anyone at all, and this park is perfectly safe."

Draco sighed, then nodded, "Go for it son."

------------------------------------

Scorpius ran around beyond the secluded ring of trees and kicked the leaves, listening to them crackle under his shoes. Energized by the crisp autumn air he ran up a hill and slid down the other side, gleefully grabbing at the grass as he tumbled. Reaching the bottom, he looked up. It was then that he spotted a blur of red and scrambled to his feet. Before him stood a young girl who seemed to be his own age, with a spray of freckles and wavy auburn ponytails. She was wearing an overall dress with a red and white striped shirt underneath, and she looked at him with her head cocked to the side. Brushing off the leaves and sticks from his cotton canvas pants, Scorpius stood straight and tucked his brown cap further down so he could scarcely see.

He hesitantly took one step, unnerved by the fact that she was staring at him, but remembering his father's pride in being in control, young Scorpius took another fiew steps until he was right in front of the girl and took her hand, shaking it.

"My name is Scorpius," he said in a very serious tone of voice.

She cocked her head to the other side, letting go of his hand, "I'm Rose Weasley." There was a slightly awkward silence while Scorpius tried to think of what to say.

"My daddy says not to talk to strangers," Rose stated plainly, interrupting Scorpius' thoughts.

Scorpius grew slightly red in the face, "Well my daddy says not to talk to strangers too!" and crossed his arms.

Rose frowned, hands in little fists by her sides, "I'm not a stranger!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!" and she shoved him with all her strength.

Scorpius fell back a couple of steps but was quick to shove her back, shouting, "Are too!" Both fell into the leaves and Rose rolled over, sitting up and starting to throw leaves at Scorpius.

"_You're_ a stranger!" she snapped at him.

"I'm Scorpius!" he snapped back, shaking his head to rid his hat of the leaves.

"Then why are you hiding?" she said, pointing at his hat.

"I'm not hiding! I'm just… cold," he answered, small hands pulling down on the hat while Rose tried to pull it off.

"Take it off!" she ordered, pulling at the soft wool.

"No!"

She sighed and sat back, rolling her eyes and muttering, "Sissy."

"I'm not a sissy!" he yelled and whipped the hat off, "See?" Rosie laughed.

"What's so funny?" Scorpius demanded.

"Your face is all funny and red," she said, giggling, "And your hair is all spiky!"

Scorpius scowled, tugging the hat back on, "Yeah? Well, you have freckles! And they make you like… like… like a clown!"

"Hey," Rose said, frowning, "That was mean." Scorpius smirked and crossed his arms. In a sudden movement, she swiped his hat and ran away with it, giggling. Scorpius glared and ran after her.

"Gimme my hat back! Give it to me you nitwit!" he yelled after her. Rose gasped and turned to stare at him, making him pause in his steps.

"You said a bad word!" she gasped, "Wait till Mum find out!" and off she went again.

"No, wait, don't tell! Don't tell!" he shouted anxiously after her, worried that his father might found out. Crashing through the bushes he tumbled onto the grass and scrambled to his feet. To his surprise, he'd reached a much more open area, closer to the edge of the park. There was a large pond with paper boats, three boys and a man by it, and a large blanket spread out on the ground. Beside it sat a woman with a little girl in her lap, and on the blanket itself sat a concerned-looking couple. In between them sat a panting Rose, and in her hand was the cursed hat.

"Rosie, honey, what happened?" Ron said, concerned, pulling twigs and crunched leaves out of her hair.

"Mummy," she said, tugging Hermione's sleeve, "Mummy, he said a bad word."

Ron and Hermione both turned to look at Scorpius, who wrung his hands and looked at the floor, kicking the grass and scowling.

"I didn't mean it," he muttered, and then pointed at Rose, "but she stole my –"

"Quiet," said Ron, staring at him. Scorpius took a step back, confused. "He's the spitting image of… but that can't be, can it, 'Mione?" Harry, noticing the commotion, left the boys and headed back to where they all say, spotting the rather ragged looking Rose and the strange newcomer. He squinted, wiping his glasses on his sweater and sliding them back on. The resemblance was undeniable. Scorpius took another step back, biting his lip and wishing he'd never met that mean girl in the first place. Ginny nodded at Harry and carried Lily down by the pond to play with Hugo, taking Rose with her.

"Are you… Is your father by any chance Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked in a very low voice.

Scorpius was almost visibly shaking, frightened by the sudden attention. He chewed on his lip desperately, wiping the palms of his hands on his pants. Remembering what Rose had said to him, he mustered up the courage to speak; after all, his father had taught him to take control, "My… my _father_ told me not to talk to strangers."

Ron looked as if it was taking him a lot of self-control not to jump up at that instant, growling, "Did you hurt Rose? Did you hurt my daughter?"

Scorpius looked around, wishing his parents were there with him, "I- I- "

"Answer the question boy," Ron interrupted.

"Ronald Weasley, you do not talk to a little boy in that manner!" Hermione scolded.

"I'm not a little boy," Scorpius said, frowning, "I'm six!"

Ron glared at Hermione, then back at Scorpius, "If you so much as look at Rosie again, I swear…"

"Ron, you're not even sure if he is Draco's son," Harry cut in, "Although he certainly looks the part. Well, what is it?"

Scorpius pointed at the hat that Rose had dropped on the blanket, "It's what I've been trying to tell you. She stole my hat."

Chuckling to himself, Harry accepted the hat from Hermione and slid it onto Scorpius' blond head. It was at that moment that an all too familiar voice rang out through the park, cutting in through the bushes.

"Scorpius!" Draco called, Olivia right behind him, as they wandered into the clearing. Scorpius turned and ran to his parents, hugging his mother's legs tightly and asking to be carried. The boy safely in her arms, Olivia looked around, noticing that Draco's face had hardened instantly.

"So the boy's name is Scorpius, and he is your son," Ron stated, glaring at Draco, "Tell him to stay away from my daughter."

"Ron, I think you're overreacting just a smidge," Hermione murmured, but Ron shook his head.

"You heard Rosie, the boy was cussing, and he tumbled her onto the ground. Did you see all that rubbish in her hair? And we all know that Ginny's first year was not a pleasant one on account of certain people…"

In the background, Scorpius' eyes watered, "I didn't mean it Mum, it just slipped out. I said nitwit but I swea- I _promise _I didn't mean it." Olivia smiled at her son and rocked him as she walked away a bit.

Draco watched her, concerned for his son, and then argued, "And you've heard my son, all he said was nitwit. We ourselves said far worse things than that. It's been a living hell for me and I'd appreciate it if you kept all of that away from my son. He deserves better."

Harry nodded, much to Ron's surprise, "Goodbye Malfoy."

"Goodbye Potter" and on that note, he followed his wife.

**------------------------------------**

I know there've been like, a million Rose/Scorpius fics, but when I read them I just _had_ to write one myself. D

Depending on how this fic goes, I _might_ add a sequel of them group later on. So anyway, did you like? Dislike? Comments and criticisms are much appreciated, as well as ideas for a possible sequel. Sorry if it was a bit confusing with the Weasley and Potter family; so many names and so hard to include them all!

Happy reading and reviewing!


End file.
